The haunting diamond?
Ayyy, it’s Toothless again, back again with another story to tell. Disclaimer: if you were reading at night, I recommended you to read during daytime. How it is haunted, and why it haunts a random server Some user who is German-American goes by the name Greifstan5394 was playing with a Swedish-American player who has known him for 13 years, along with other who players were building a tall tower, but something happened. They saw a diamond shown on their screen, they said they don’t have the X-ray mod, but they keep questioning, how was it showing, is it haunted, or is it was just a prank set up by one of his friends, so they start a conversation: : Who is going down there to mine it? : I don’t know, maybe those 4 bastards. : We’ll go mine it. Tempest and his 3 friends were digging up because it was near the building, but however, it went even deeper, Tempest said: : Jeez, how deep is it, to the Void, or what? : Well, I don’t know, but let’s use TNT so we can get there faster. : No, it will blow up the tower as well, We need to dig deeper so we can use TNT. Tempest and his friends dug as deep as they could so they can use TNT to go downwards quickly, but an unfortunte thing happened, they found out they were in a middle of a mine. Screaming in terror, there was still hope for them, they called Greifstan to get down here as quick as he can with the other 6 players. Tempest called him in the chat: : Greifstan, Help me, I am in a middle of a mine, we need you to get here as quick as possible before something happens! : Ok! I will get as fast as I can! Greifstan quickly jumps into the hole that Tempest was digging with his friends, but without a trace, both of them disappear, including two of his friends, Greifstan said: : What happen here? : Tempest was taken, by a.... random Enderman-like mob, along with Pigsta and that Enderman-like mob took them to that diamond, We need to get there as fast as possible! : But, there’s another mob, He look like Steve but with a twitched head and no arms, one missing leg. He claims to haunt the diamond. : Players, prepare your bow and swords, and take out your Totem of Undying! Greifstan and his friends, along with the other one walked through the mine by following a trail of water on the right side. They were shocked as they saw a creature. 5 times bigger than an Iron Golem, with a Ghast face, and a Wither torso, Wither Skeleton hands, and a Zombie head‘s as a leg, Greifstan fought it off with his bow that had Punch II and Flame I, able to push it into the lava, and WappusJuice and SquapoJuice used iron swords with Sharpness V, manage to kill all the Endermen, They walked up to the Steve-like mob and they said: : Who are you, Steve-like mob? : i am the darkness of diamond stones, I will haunt everyone you love, even this server. : Well, we do not appreciate about your asshole joke, I don’t care, but I will end your life, unknown! Griefstan attacks ??? and fades away, Greifstan is confused, how could he fade away? Squapo and Wappus freed Pigsta and Tempest from a iron trapdoor cage, more words begin: : Woohoo, show me the diamon- wait, I don’t have a pickaxe. : Glad you made it, I thought you were disconnected or something, but what with that diamond by the way, Tempest, here, a golden pickaxe, try to mine it. Tempest decided to mine it, but the diamond is covered In blood, it crashes the whole server, Greifstan goes on Discord and tell everyone to delete Minecraft since it’s too haunted, and they never came back again, To this day, the server is still around, and a few people got haunted by a Steve-like mob and got their game crashed. Thanks for reading, Hope ya like it! Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta